Applebloom's Study Date
by LunaticEclipsed
Summary: When Applebloom finds herself in a bit of a sticky situation with her schoolwork, she seeks Twilight's help and knowledge, and finds herself in perhaps an even stickier situation.


**Applebloom's Study Date**

Applejack scratched her head as a bead of sweat trickled down her face, eyes concentrated on Applebloom's schoolwork. "Yikes! This sure got a load harder than when I was a young'un!" Thought Applejack. "So can you solve it?" Applebloom asked, a tiny bit impatient. "Well... No." Applejack admitted sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, Applejack sighed. "What will I do now?" She wailed, "How am I ever going to catch up to my class?" Applejack pondered over her little sister's troubles for a moment, before exclaiming: "Aha! I know just the thing. How 'bout you head on down to Twilight's and get a little help from her?" "You're right, Applejack! I bet Twilight would be happy to help me!" Applebloom said joyfully, then quickly headed out the door, wasting no time. "Don't be home too late!" Reminded Applejack. "I won't!" Replied the little pony.

It wasn't too long before Applebloom arrived at Twilight's. "Twilight!" Applebloom called while knocking on the door constantly. Twilight quickly opened the door for her, revealing a smiling Applebloom. Applebloom never ceased to be a bit enthralled by the sheer amount of books Twilight's library had, but she remembered what she was here for and asked: "Twilight, I was wondering if you could help me with a bit of my school work." "Why of course, Applebloom, I'd be happy to. Come on!" Twilight replied with enthusiasm and motioned for Applebloom to sit at her desk. Twilight and Applebloom then began to work on the latter's school work together, Twilight being the most patient and kind teacher ever, and Applebloom being both tremendously grateful and enlightened at the same time. Before long, it was time to go, and Applebloom thanked Twilight again and again before finally skipping back home with her now completed and understood school work, and more understanding of her topics being taught at school.

"So how was it?" Applejack asked over dinner. Her mouth half full, Applebloom replied: "It was fun!", then continued stuffing apple pie into her hungry mouth. Applejack smiled. she was glad that there was at least someone to be there for her sister.

{A FEW DAYS LATER}

"Applejack! I'm heading on down to Twilight's now!" Applebloom said. "What? Why?" Applejack asked. "I need help with school, of course. you don't mind do you? I'll be back in time for dinner, no worries." Applebloom replied. "Oh! Oh then sure, go on right ahead." Applejack said.

"Hey Twilight, I was wondering if you could help me again today?" Applebloom asked hopefully. "Sure, Applebloom, any day!" Twilight smiled. So they got right to it, and Twilight guided the little pony along, making her see the links between equations and teaching her new methods. But while Twilight let Applebloom think over a new problem, she noticed something. Applebloom, she realised, was more attractive than she originally thought. And not in a child's way, either. As Twilight's eyes surveyed Applebloom's body, her eyes slowly traced Applebloom's legs. They were crossed demurely, accentuating Applebloom's slightly grown up slim figure. Working in the farm sure did her some good, thought Twilight. Twilight then went on to look at Applebloom's waist, which were so much more curvy than any regular pony's. Applebloom was remarkably more developed and attractive than anyone of her pony school classmates or friends. Twilight's train of thought was then disrupted by Applebloom's voice. "Twilight, I give up. Will you please explain it to me?" "With pleasure." Twilight replied.

Later that night, back in Twilight's home, she thought about Applebloom. She knew it was wrong, so terribly wrong to be eyeing one of her best friends' younger sisters. Could you think of the implications and the repercussions if it were to be known? But... She couldn't help it. Applebloom was attractive, and she was attracted. Simple as that. If only Applebloom was older! Twilight sighed. It was indeed wrong, but then again, so right.

And even though she knew she couldn't do anything about her situation with Applebloom, Twilight started looking forward to her next visit.

Twilight didn't have to wait very long. Soon enough, Applebloom came down with another set of school work problems. But Twilight had warned herself to keep her emotions in , there was nothing wrong with being happy about a friend coming right? She was happy with her sensibility and resolution. However, the more she was close to Applebloom ,the more she wanted to do something about her. She hadn't let herself think of what, but she just wanted to do something.

So when Applebloom was busy with her work, Twilight kept as far away as she could, giving excuses to go to the bathroom or rearrange the books a bit. It really didn't help that Applebloom, on occasion brushed against her or hugged her. It was getting really unbearable for Twilight.

So one day, when Applebloom came down for some tutoring, Twilight finally lost it. She already planned this carefully in her mind. Although she didn't want to, the thoughts couldn't be stopped, and they stayed in her mind before sleep, when she daydreamed, even during her dreams. She sat next to Applebloom on the desk, supervising the progress on the certain math problem. Then, carefully, she placed her hoof on Applebloom's thigh. Slowly but rewardingly, she started rubbing it. Applebloom paused writing and asked: "...Twilight? What are you doing?". "I'm sorry, Applebloom, I can't help it." Twilight replied, turning Applebloom to face her. Her one hoof was keeping Applebloom steady, the other traced the outlines of her body. Applebloom wanted to shout for her to stop, but a sensation silenced her. Applebloom liked this. She liked this a lot. Twilight sensed that Applebloom stopped struggling and being hesitant, and smiled. This was going much better than she planned.

An hour later, Applebloom's quill was on the same spot it was and the page hadn't turned one bit. She was too... Preoccupied with other more pressing matters with, I mean, in hand. The little pony and Twilight lay exhausted on the floor, sweat dripping down their faces and the ground around them pretty soaked. As a final move, Twilight licked the remaining liquid from Applebloom's hooves slowly, sending a tingly sensation through Applebloom and making her giggle. Twilight then proceeded to clean up the mess on herself with her tongue slowly, as Applebloom watched her with intent eyes. The two ponies then got up as they realised Applejack would be expecting the younger pony back home soon, and with a bit of alarm, Applebloom grabbed her work and left straight for home... But not before saying a few words to Twilight: "Twilight, I thank you most for your efforts, and I'll be back soon for more.. work that needs to be done". And then with a wink, she was off.

Twilight was so much more pleased than she thought she would be, and more pleased than she would like to admit. Applebloom was the best partner she had ever had, and there were some pretty darn good ones.. But that's a story for another day. She quickly put everything back in place, cleaning up evidence of Applebloom's visit. Then, as if on cue, strolled in Spike with a now completed shopping list and a whole bunch of groceries. Twilight was glad Spike hadn't witnessed any of that, and wondered to herself if she was to be so lucky again in the future. She then threw away the thought as she decided that the pros outweighed the cons. A lot.

"Applebloom doing well?" Spike asked for conversation's sake. With a chuckle at that double meaning, Twilight answered: "Yes, VERY well.". "Well.. okay then.." Spike answered, a bit confused by the strangeness in Twilight's voice. He decided that it wasn't something he wanted to know, and hence left it at that.

Many sessions passed as Applebloom's visits grew in number. Still, they remained a secret to all ponies. Luckily, not many ponies in Ponyville have a pension for reading, and hence not many came to the library. Whereas Applebloom came in the library pretty often. Twilight had always took notice to teach Applebloom a few things to be safe, so that Applebloom was actually making progress on her school work, and in case Applejack was suspicious of the growing visits. After this, she would send Spike out for a few tasks. Some were necessary, actually, like buying more tissues and lotion. The others were purely for driving him away, like more strawberries and cherries.

However, Spike grew a teensy bit curious about being sent out every time Applebloom came by. So one day, he ran out to get the chores done extra fast, then peered through a window to see what was going on. His eyes grew gigantic and he almost gasped until a well knowing hand suppressed the shriek. He was mortified, shocked, surprised but as he felt something grow a bit harder, he didn't care about the wrongness of it. For the next ten minutes he just say outside and stared at them rubbing each other and stroking each other in inappropriate positions. Then, he heard Twilight say: "Spike will be back any moment, better get ready". As if practiced a million times, in a matter of seconds the mess was cleared and it was as if nothing happened at all. So he regained himself and calmed down before going in.

It was a win-win situation all around. Applebloom rose to the top of her class, and both Twilight and Spike got some pleasure out of all of it. None of them wanted to stop, and none did.

-The End-


End file.
